Happiness
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Rin muses over her father's relationship with Inuyasha and finds that it holds happiness. [incest, yaoi, swearing] Editted: 18.10.07


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning:_ Incest, swearing, yaoi.

* * *

**Happiness**

The night is calm, caressed with a cool spring breeze, whilst the dark sky remains speckled with blinking fireflies, the largest casting a milky blue light over everything beneath it. She thinks it is perfect, pretty and soothing.

Rin watches from the garden door with a small smile gracing her youthful features, her doe brown eyes large and inquisitive, happy and content. She had been searching for her father – would he ever allow her to call him so, aloud? - for the better part of an hour and had most likely worried all the servants and Lady Chiyo with her rushing about. She sighs and casts her gaze upon the expansive garden, she is glad to see that he is unharmed. She's even happier to have found that he seems as content as she is with the night that surrounds them.

Her Lord, turned father (superficially, in the least), is sitting and watching the stars contently with his white yukata clad back pressed against Inuyasha's thin chest. She can tell that they are talking, though she doesn't know the topic nor what words they are using. It is causing them to smile (or in the least makes Inuyasha smile, but Rin knows her father's happy - he is lying against Inuyasha after all – despite the stony, mostly uncaring expression that has always graced her father's beautiful face).

Rin can't help but utter a bell-like giggle blissfully as she fixes her light orange kimono, her auburn eyes never leaving the two dog demons resting with each other in amongst a sea of grass and bushes. They look charming together, like a happy couple. It is the first time she's seen them act like this towards each other and she thinks that this is a positive change.

She had been surprised and worried when her Lord had returned from a small mission of sorts, late, three months ago. But he'd seemed okay, physically at least; he wasn't bleeding, he wasn't frowning, but the cold, indifferent air her Lord's usually carried about him as though it were his most important shield had changed. It seemed lighter, far more touchable, more like Kouga's aura, but far more focused and calm. Rin had giggled and hugged him (much to the astonishment of his servants; supposedly, according to Chiyo, her father's elderly healer, it was having a positive effect on Sesshomaru and his relations with others, making him more sociable, in his own quirky fashion), whilst she mostly ignored the change because it was obviously good.

With her father clearly having been pleased about something there wasn't any reason for Rin to worry, though her childish heart did grow a tad bit curious as to the reason of her father's sudden jump in mood. Rin didn't pry though; it was rude, whilst, as he'd told her 'you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,' and if he didn't tell her without her prompting, she wouldn't ask as it was probably not important.

But a month ago her father had set off her mental alarms again, like the bell in a village being attacked by enraged, boisterous demons. It was rare for her Lord to brood on life and its mysteries, just as it was rare for him to daydream. Rin had been reiterating her schooling for that day, detail by microscopic detail, when her father's golden, usually focused eyes, took an empty look. What worried her more was her father's lack of action when she'd called his name and shaken him, albeit it could hardly classify as a 'shake'. It was irksome to find him pondering so hard he lost track of his surroundings, dangerous even, especially when he was out of his castle's protective walls; he could be harmed or killed.

It had been two weeks ago that her father had told her about Inuyasha and their relationship, in a way he did most of everything else; bluntly and seemingly stonily, as though he were talking about a meeting with another noble he didn't enjoy the company of. It had caused quite an upset in her young mind; She remembers her mother telling her about the problems with marrying within the family and how it was looked down upon, but…

The little girl marvels at the views the few human men and women she knows have on them, her father's and Inuyasha's relationship. It had been the reason she'd been searching for her father as she had; she wanted to talk to him, or ask him a few things to be more precise, to clear up the jumbled mess that had started to clutter her mind and keep her from learning anything from the dull tutors she'd been set.

Kagome doesn't like it, Rin can tell from her muttering and from the older girl's somewhat angry, sad eyes. When Rin had questioned her about it, she'd been surprised by the weepy tone in the older girl's voice, the sense of betrayal and long lasting sadness that had enveloped her like a security blanket many children had . Supposedly their relationship is _wrong. __Not because it is quirky or not well known, supposedly because genetics_ and integrity and – Kagome had choked out a body wracking sob by this time in her explanation. Rin didn't have her continue.Rin doesn't see how, but Kagome had said that it was completely and utterly immoral for two brothers – even if they were at elast part demon – to be together _that way. _Rin still doesn't understand what 'that way' is, she hasn't been told of the ins and outs of a relationship – she is merely eleven, after all – and she finds the other girl's words are confusing and somewhat hurtful. She thinks her father and Inuyasha look like all the other couples she's known and seen; they look blissful together, even if they do banter, swear (as the case is with Inuyasha) or ignore each other. She doesn't like to think that they are flawed in anyway.

Rin had subsequently asked Sango about it, finding that Kagome's reaction confused her (and could have been somewhat biased; it was obvious that she still held a deeply rooted love for Inuyasha). The demon slayer seems cheerless whenever she looks at them, though she had explained to Rin that she doesn't see their being together as being _wrong_. Instead she finds it sad that Inuyasha hadn't ended up with Kagome, especially after what they'd gone through together. Sango had said that Kagome's thoughts were as they were because of the values her time possesses, though Rin doesn't understand that either. Did Kagome come from a foreign place? Despite the way she dressed and talked, Rin can't understand why Kagome would. Rin would have to mull over the thought later…

She'd attempting to ask Jaken, only to find he was morbidly fascinated with the thought of his perfect, brilliant and utterly breath-taking Lord was courting a mere half demon. Miroku had been her last hope at straightening things out. Thankfully, he had answered her question simply, "Should both parties in a relationship be blessed with happiness by our glorious Buddha, it can't ever be wrong."

Rin smiles some more as she spies her father's clawed hand being taken by Inuyasha's, their fingers linking for a moment before Inuyasha pulls away and tugs a stray strand of platinum white hair behind her father's head. They are happy. They aren't _wrong_. The little girl nods determinedly to herself; she will just consider Kagome and Sango's reasoning as unimportant, especially when compared to their God's opinion. As she promises herself to stick by that opinion steadfastly, her thoughts slide to and from the memories of her finding out about her father and Inuyasha, like the wind did in an enclosed room, before it petered into a cool calmness.

Rin is only eleven; she knows she doesn't understand the way of the world nearly as well as she might in the future. But her father and Inuyasha seem happy, so who was she to spoil it or think negatively of their relationship? She wonders idly about what Kagome means when she mumbles about incest, brothers and the wrongness of it all. She hypothesizes about what her father's mood may be like if Inuyasha didn't make him as content as he often acts does now. Rin wishes Inuyasha will stay and keep her father cheerful even after she has passed away and is unable to give him flowers to cheer him up. Her father and Inuyasha's happiness is what matters. Rin quietly hopes she will be as happy as they appear to be one day.

She creeps forward and sits down on the top step leading up from the tinted icy blue garden and sighs as she rests her chin in her small, somewhat smooth palm. Rin watches peacefully, a large smile decorating her face like an ornament did a room, on her cherub face and widening still as Inuyasha rubs his cheek against the top of her father's head, which causes him to frown and glare. She has to smother a giggle when Inuyasha yelps and hurriedly scurries away when her father digs his claws into Inuyasha's knee for a moment.

Rin stares with wide eyes when a silly laugh escapes her petite hands and lips and both demons turn to stare in her direction. Immediately she thinks she's in trouble; They had most likely hidden themselves in the garden so they could have some privacy, not have a small human girl watch them as though the night's entertainment. She immediately ducks her head and stares uncomfortably at the cool, grey, marble step her bare feet are resting on.

As an afterthought, she stands with a stumble bows respectfully, "I apologise for watching. I was just looking for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin lifts her head slightly, peeking from beneath her russet locks and finding that both her father and Inuyasha are watching her with raised brows. They are related, far more than they are pleased to acknowledge…

Her father's the first to speak, his voice rich, but quiet, floating to her ears as petals from a Sakura tree do when they fall. It seems he does not want to spoil the peaceful atmosphere in the garden, "It is fine."

Rin smiles gratefully and stands straight, as she bashfully tugs at her pastel orange kimono's sleeve and she picks at an embroidered flower.

It is quiet again, for a time before Inuyasha speaks and ushers her over with a slight tilt of his head, "Hey Brat," Rin's eyes fall upon Inuyasha. He is sitting with his legs crossed and his hands buried in his haori's sleeves, from where he is beside her father. Her steps are small as she makes her way over to them and Inuyasha's ears flick comically, "Can I mate your dad?" He asks bluntly, as she comes to a halt in front of them.

Rin blinks slowly, "I don't understand." She says, glancing at her father, who owns a disapproving stare aimed at Inuyasha's head, his eyes like arrows. It seems the matter wasn't supposed to be mentioned, or at least not to her.

Inuyasha snorts at his brother's actions and waves a hand disarmingly, "You know, can I marry the bastard?"

She looks between both demons her eyes wide. Can men become married to each other? Her mother hadn't ever mentioned it. Rin's eyes meet both demons' in concession and she decides that if they want to it must be possible. With a hand covering her chin and mouth daintily she answers hesitantly, hoping it is the correct one, "If Lord Sesshomaru wants to."

"See! I told you she'd say that!" Inuyasha immediately booms.

"Be silent. You are confusing her." Her father's deadpanned tone causes Inuyasha to settle down with a fuss as he idly motions for Rin to take a seat and to listen and watch him intently. The grass is cooler than the stone she'd been sitting on a few minutes prior, softer, dewy. She wonders if it will stain her pretty kimono as she tucks her legs beneath her and waits for her father to continue. He does so after a moment, "Rin, Inuyasha and I wish to become mates. Do you understand what that means?"

Rin makes a quick deduction and answers in a mousey voice, "You want to be married?"

"Yes." Her father says with a nod, "To be mates is a demon's way to be married. This Sesshomaru does not understand much of human culture, but he does know that it is taboo for your species to mate men. If you feel uncomfortable with our decision to become mates, I will see to it that you are sent to a village you feel safe in."

Her father's explanation is cut to an abrupt halt as Rin clutches to his neck, "Rin doesn't want to leave Lord Sesshomaru!" She says into his chest.

She feels his clawed hand rest on her back, soft and soothing, no longer as hesitant as he had once been with her. It had been as though he'd thought he'd break her, if he didn't touch her as though she were made of the finest glass, "'I,' Rin. You are growing up, learn to speak correctly." The little girl nods, her chin now digging into his torso as she stares up at him, "It is good to hear you say that," Her father pauses as his golden eyes narrow momentarily, "I would not find it simple to let you go."

Rin grins broadly, and hugs her father's neck tightly again. Perhaps if she does this enough, his muscles will stop transforming themselves into stone whenever she touches him? She'll ponder over that later, she hurriedly decides, she merely wishes to hug her father now.

Her thoughts of rejoice are stopped by Inuyasha's very fake cough, "Fucking hell… It takes me my entire life to get a hug out of you, whilst she's here for barely a year and you fucking let her cling to you?" He states obnoxiously.

The little girl jumps from her father's hard lap and stands in front of Inuyasha cutely, her tiny hands clasped behind her back. She finds herself taller than the sitting him, "If you and Lord Sesshomaru get married, does that mean you are Ri – My new mama?"

Rin is happy to hear her father's chuckle though she is confused as to why Inuyasha has suddenly turned red. If she considers Lord Sesshomaru her father, it makes sense that the person he _mates _himself to would be classified her mother, she reasons silently. The demon blanches, "No! That doesn't mean I'm your _mother._" He pauses and regains his composure, "I'm your dad. If anything he's," Inuyasha nods jerks a clawed thumb in her father's direction crudely, "Your mum if anything. He's pretty enough."

A happy chortle and a yelp penetrates the night's air, as Rin plays witness to her father throwing a small rock at Inuyasha's white topped head. She laughs and nods in agreement, earning a disapproving stare from her father though it only causes her to chuckle into her hand some more. She thinks it is because of her father's hair, that he is considered to be pretty from within her mind; or perhaps it is because of the pink that decorates his face much like human women do theirs with make up. She sits in his lap – unhappy to find he returns to being rigid as she does - and sighs as she lazes back against his hard chest, soon finding another hand beside her father's from where it lays upon his knee.

Her father and Inuyasha are going to become mates and she will be their daughter. She imagines herself with them, and can't help but picture her father in a white, red Sakura patterned female kimono, because she thinks her father would look better in one than Inuyasha would; her Lord possesses far more grace than what his brother does. Rin giggles as her father swats at Inuyasha's hand and the man's grumbles reach her ears like the sound of wild pigs as they snuffled around in the dirt. The night is perfect and it is nice to be apart of a family again.

She tilts her head to look up at the stars, as peaceful as they are, in the dark sky again. They are happy as they are, blessed by Buddha. She sees no wrong in what they are: a quirky family.

* * *

**Woffy: **I was just exploring Rin's young, innocent and untarnished mind. It's refreshing to think that there could be a happy ending for my two favourite dog demons. Only Rin could ever see it. 

As for Kagome… She should be dipped in a drum of Sesshomaru's poison acid.

Anyway, review please. Thanks for reading!

- Editted: 18/10/07: Just made a few changes here and there; Kagome should be a bit more IC now. -


End file.
